Membership
, one method of acquiring a membership status.]] Penguins who have Membership'''http://www.clubpenguin.com/membership/ can dress up in various clothing, decorate their igloos, adopt more than two puffles, have more choices, more room on servers, and go to exclusive parties. The members can get clothes not only from the Gift Shop, but if they are Secret Agents, then they can buy secret agent clothes. Also, if they are Ninjas, they can also get ninja furniture, buy a hand gong or get one of the Ninja Costumes. The Stage also has clothes in the Costume Trunk. (Note: The stage changes plays, which also affect the costumes.) Also, they may open their igloo to the public to have a "party." Simply, a membership results in many additional features. People in other countries can still buy membership. The USD currency will be converted into your country's currency once bought. Badges Club Penguin The main countries for membership are the US, Canada, the UK, Philippines and Australia. When a player becomes a member, a "Member Badge" will appear in the upper left corner of their Player Card. Member Badges can vary according to how long you have been a member on Club Penguin. *1 - 6 Months: The regular member badge. *7 - 12 Months: The regular member badge with a blue stripe under it. *13 - 18 Months: Same as previous badge, but with a golden stripe above the blue. *19 - 24 Months: Another stripe is added above the golden one, the white stripe. *25+ Months: same as 19 – 24 months but with a star in the middle of the stripes. Hacking Before the Club Penguin updates, you could ''illegally'' play as a member by using CP Trainer, but if you did this and Club Penguin caught you, you would get banned for either 72 hours (first time) or forever (second time). After the updates, CP Trainer still works. Some claim that you can still use Winsocket Packet Editor Professional to gain a free membership though, if it is possible, it would likely be ''illegal'', however whether this is possible is debatable.If a player's penguin gets banned forever, and also is currently on a membership, they will get an email (the same email that you made the penguin on) saying that they don't have to pay for the membership. Trivia *Club Penguin has about 94,762,018 member penguins. *In December 2010 there was this campain where you would get 1,000 coins if you get a 1 Month Membership, 6,000 coins for a 6 month Membership and 12,000 coins for a yearly Membership free *Before CPIP, if you went onto the Buy A Membership page, and if you click "1 month membership", "6 month membership" or "12 month membership" at the same time as another person on another computer, you might accidentally be mixed up by the site and get the membership instead of the other one. If you were found for this though, you could be banned 18 months. Membership Prices Prices may vary depending on how long you want to be a member. Current prices of 12/13/10: 1 month: $5.95; 6 months: $29.95; 12 months: $57.95 Sometimes, Club Penguin has deals on prices. To buy a membership, click here. Or you can get one free here http://tiny.cc/FreeClubPenguin Note: when your membership expires, you can try to get into a edited stamp book, but this annoying thing shows your old stampbook and the cross doesn't work to get rid of it! 2010 Disney Protest On April 25, 2010 at around 7:30 am PST, all penguins and fans who watched theclappy09's (aka Master Talia) video called "Ban Disney 2" were told to meet him at the Snow Forts on Abominable and discuss about how "Disney ruined Club Penguin." After that, the players began protesting and also began chanting out loud, "DISNEY SUCKS, COME BACK RSNAIL". From the time the riot began before it ended, which was from around 7:30 am to 10:00 am, no one could get on Abominable because it was full. Soon, after the huge rioting, moderators Billybob and Rsnail had to close the server for at least 1 week to remove all the damage the rioters and protesters had caused and then banned the protesters (including Master Talia) for 72 hours. 2011 Membership Protests As of March 22, 2011, protests have spread with many users in servers such as Big Surf and Aurora. While non-members are stating they want their freedom and tolerance, most members state they "rock" and non-members "suck". Other member penguins say they will rule Club Penguin, while non-members state that members are "unassumably evil" and "tyrants". This protest is ongoing. As of March 22, 2011, protests against Membership have been done on servers Big Surf and Aurora. It is unknown who started it, but many say it has been plotted a long time ago. This protest is ongoing. Many have stated that Billybob is a dictator, and that he only cares about his money. After the two servers were completely flooded by penguins, people began taking sides. It is a rumour that riots might spread on the other servers. As of March 24th, 2011, Yukon has been attacked with one user, asking not to reveal his username due to Club Penguin Rules, protesting to stop Membership. Lately it has been rumoured that he began the protests, although he claims he only joined that day. Some rumour he is a hacker. On March 26th, 2011, one CP non-member girl, Doodle321,stormed into the coffee shop on Brumby, and claims she has been abused and sworn to by Billybob supporters. She is now being called a traitor and she was banned twice. On March 30th, Brumby was flooded by 200 penguins protesting for "Old CP". Rumours say Billybob banned all the penguins who protested that day. It is now rumoured that Billybob and the CP Moderators have lost control of certain servers. In further rumours, it is said that CP Moderator and Editor Happy77 entered a server and was later hacked by ten penguins and lost control of her account. Old CP members state that "this is the biggest protest on Club Penguin since the beta versions and it will not bring any good to the continuation of the site" . According to data, about 1 238 penguins were banned from March 21st to March 31st, and 60% of those (about 740 penguins) were banned due to participating in Membership Protests or saying "mean things about Billybob". On April 1st, two famous penguins called Naruto7777 and Master Talia went online on Abominable at the Snow Forts and protested about disney ruining cp and got every fan to join in. Luckly for them they were not banned. On April 5th, the town of Belly Slide was hit by 6 protesting nonmembers saying that they want the right to vote in the next Club Penguin election. They said they will never vote for Disney. This protest happened for 2:30 to 2:40 Club Penguin time. Members later claimed that the non-members were just jealous that they didn't have the right to vote. On April 8th ,a minor protest happened on Bobsled. On April 14th a massive protest was held on zipline and Gizmo got hacked by 29 penguins! On April 16th, a large rumour was spread on Bobsled saying that, from 2007 (when Disney bought Club Penguin), until 2011 (the current year), Billybob has banned well over a million nonmembers, most of which who were innocent. Protests began around 12:00 PM Club Penguin Time, and continued all day, while some protesters continued until midnight. After the large protest, the rumour was spread on other servers. Many are now boycotting Club Penguin toys, and aren't shopping on Club Penguin. 45 puffles have escaped from their owners due to lack of food. After the large protests, the protest has been recognized largely by other site leaders. As of April 17th, 2011, Youtube has suspended Billybob's account. On April 18th, a penguin yelled "FUCK BILLYBOB" on server Bobsled. He got banned. Also a protest in Alpine about how people act at the stadium. This lead arguments. On April 19th, while most server protests were inactive, rumours were spread that few penguins went on the blog comments to protest, claiming it was a safer and more effective way. According to rumours, it is estimated around 188 penguins are protesting in the blog comments. On April 19, at four thirty pm the server zipline was being protested by three hundred and six penguins.Screenhog was hacked by sixty seven penguins, and lost control of the server zipline, billybob has stated that they are wanting to end modern club penguin, to bring old club penguin back, but at seven o clock it is a plan that Anti member protesters(or penguins who are campagining against the protest) are going to meet at the server zipline, yukon, big surf, and the hit servers to stop the protests. The plan will likely fail, but stop most of it. According to the experiences of some of the oldest users, this is the most violent protest in the site's history. Around 6:00 PM Club Penguin Time, Zipline was accessed by some famous moderators like Happy77 and Screenhog and the server is no longer controlled by Protesters. All of the servers controlled by protestors are currently mostly full. This makes it harder for moderators to access servers. at 3 45 am at April 20th 2011 a minor protest happend by thirteen penguin on each of these servers, Deep snow, Iceberg, and Bobsled, at seven o clock on the same day sixty four penguin were protesting at Brumby, Old members claim it as the end of this site, wich of club penguin may be coming to an end. Some believe Herbert and klutzy and the Protobot have been planning this. People are starting to buy toys and shop on club penguin, 79 percent of protesters are not banned, Master Talia was banned for 2 days for the minor protests and they may protest to may and june and july and august and onwards until 2012, they may even protest on new years eve! At 8 30 am on April 20th a protest happend on the server Auora, bringing it to the control of the 2 068 protesters. After the creation of the theory of Club Penguin "coming to an end", it has been suggested that Club Penguin must have a government change right away. With this protest and earlier protests on the site, some have suggested that the dictatorial system of Billybob should be replaced with his departure. The Dictator and the Army Of Club Penguin disagree, and will ban anyone who agrees with Billybob being replaced. Many also have stated that Billybob's departure will weaken Herbert P. Bear's chance of messing around with the site. Despite that, many believe this will create a Herbert P. Bear governmental system, which most agree is worse than Billybob's. A famous penguin, Julius81, who has always supported Billybob, suprisingly stated on April 20th that Billybob's departure will promote peace on Club Penguin and will stop the constant fighting between the armies. He was banned for 48 hours. Penguins are saying that the protests will continue until June 2011 where instead of a president of club penguin vote,Members will vote for a new goverment, many say that thay will vote for either disney, controlled by Billybob or Herbert Herbert.Herbert, controlled by Herbert. Some other possible candidates that may be chosen are Rsnail, Screenhog or Happy77. Nonmembers want the right to vote in this election, as the Members will mostly choose Gizmo, the President supported by Disney, and Billybob, the Disney Dictator himself. Julius81 is the first member to state he will vote for one of the democrats, being either Screenhog, Happy77 or Rsnail. He wants Disney to step down and New Horizon interactive to come back. This also means the Julius81 wants Gizmo's and Billybob's departure. Doodle321, a female nonmember penguin who was earlier banned for censorship, was interviewed by some penguins. What is known is her most visited server is Bobsled, she has been banned from Club Penguin more than ten times, and she is Canadian. She joined Club Penguin in October 2008, and she is a non-member. She has always been complaining about Disney Club Penguin and was waiting for Billybob's departure, and she organised several riots and movements against Billybob. She states that she was always mistreated by her cousin who is a member, Zarda321, and she has been mistreated by Members. Members call her a traitor and state she is supporting a Herbert P. Bear regime, but she states that she just wants "the rights of a penguin to be granted without excessive payment" and that she wants to stop "online discrimination". As many nonmember penguins, she believes Club Penguin is formally an "online dictatorship" for it's problems with censorship and it's problems with security and freedom of speech. At eight thirty pm on April 20th 2011 a massive protest happend on Deep snow, with one hundred and six penguins, also Billybob has not banned over one million non members that are innocent, this was confirmed true. A penguin named yellow 48, a member, was interviewed, he said, I joined in November 2010 at the water dojo party, The protest may continue until June were there will be a election for a goverment, as mentioned above, I do not have enoughe time, I will say more tommarow. Also 75 percent of protesters remain unbanned. Billybob has stated that he had quit dictaterism and gone off to Democracy, wich many penguins like better, becuse Billybob said he WILL let non members vote, Herbert is still Parliementary system, wich is canadas goverment, wich may be better then democracy.Despite that, a parliament IS similar to democracy.The protests are happining for ONE MONTH already, with almost a quarter of them banned. Master Talia is now unbanned and caused a major protest on Iceberg, with seventy nine penguin protesting. Many Anti member protesters, Members and a few non members, who dont like protesting, were banning eleven of them. Only 73 percent of protesters remain unbanned. Altghough Billybob has left dictatorship, he is still not being trusted. Herbert's plarliamentary system isn't being trusted either. The Nonmembers state they want Rsnail back in power. Billybob spoke today stating: "Rsnail will not come even if he is chosen because he retired years ago. Returning will just be stupid." Previously, during the June 2010 election, Gizmo won as president. Billybob still remained the Dictator though. This also makes a BIG difference for June 2011 because just because the penguins are voting, doesn't mean Billybob will end his supreme power. Penguins don't want to vote for Herbert either. A survey was taken from nonmember penguins, and 70% of nonmembers will vote for the Democrats, A.K.A Happy77 and Screenhog, and 25%want and to vote for the Parliamentary Democrats (A.K.A Herbert and Klutzy), and, another less likely 5% would like Disney to stay in power. Such shocking results may cause Billybob to stop letting nonmembers vote in the election in June. According to Doodle321, she says:"People like that don't change! We can't trust him unless we see his departure! A one month protest, and he still can't let go of his power! A good leader would have either left or fixed the membership problem already!" These words come from Doodle321. Billybob said that he AND rsnail are trying to find a way to stop the protests, he said, I am working on a invention that will stop the protests WITH rsnail, so that means that 17 percent of non members now want to vote for Billybob, becuse he is with rsnail. A penguin named catern299 was interviewd by Billybob, rsnail, and the three other moderators. He was banned seven times on the protests ONLY on Bobsled he said that he hates disney, he wants new horizons back, and hes american. He is in jail now. A minor protest at Bobsled on April the 21st was with seven penguins at the Town saying BAD DISNEY GOOD NHI!!! And they were all banned. twenty percent of non members want to vote for disney, becuse of rsnails returns. Many Club Penguin users now agree that the problem affecting nonmembers and even some members on Club Penguin is the rules of censorship. Evidence to support this is the March 26 incident with Doodle321 mentioned higher in the section. So far, 20% of nonmembers vote for Disney (Billybob, Gizmo and now Rsnail), 50% are voting for the Democrats (Happy77 and Screenhog) and a suprising 30% are voting for the Parliamentary Democrats (Herbert, Klutzy). According to latest statistics, 1500 users have been banned because of protests so far. About 300 of these are still banned. 103 of these protesters have recieved a '''3 year ban, one of Club Penguins most serious punishments only given to hackers and serious violaters. On April 21st the Director sid that the EPF is helping to, 1,762 of agents are helping stop the protest, a minor protest had happend on zipline, by seventeen penguins at the Dock, but it is still controlled by moderators. Annie2000, another extremely famous penguin was interviewed today. She did not say anything negative about Billybob, but she DID mention that the ruler of a website SHOULD be the decision of the users, and that users should feel comfortable playing Club Penguin. She will not be banned, but she was given a warning e-mail. Another famous penguin, Baseball1188 stated that the protests must stop immediately. His words were:" All the people protesting are evil hackers! Their just trying to take over Club Penguin and make it theirs! ALL HAIL BILLYBOB!!" He has started a new army, of which he is President. His army is called, "The Anti-Protest Army". This army currently has 25 soldiers, which, unfortunately, is not enough to beat the nearly 2000 protesters attacking different servers. The army's motto is:"ALL HAIL BILLYBOB!" At the Anti Protest Army there are accually 495 penguins, still not enoughe to defeat the 2 068, becuse Billybob has said that these were at a protest on Crystal, it was full by 276 penguin saying, DUMB BILLYBOB!GIZMO! BUT RSNAIL GOOD! one even said SHIT YOU STUPID ASSHOLE BOB! That was Naruto7777, she was banned for one day, but Master Talia has other plans, he is working on a cloning machine that will clone all the protesters up until there are 1 billion protesters, thats even more than club penguins population! All the penguins at that protest did not hear that Rsnail has joined Billybob and Gizmo.This may take until July, so that means even when the goverment changes, the 1 billion protesters will overthrow the President or leader, and make Master Talia the Leader, with a very bad goverment.Crystal is now controlled by protesters. Now 27 percent of non members want to vote for disney becuse of Rsnail 20 percent for the parliements, Herbert and klutzy, 10 percent for a new goverment, with with a vote for the people, wich means that the people pick the president, even non members, and 47 percent for the democrats, Screenhog and Happy 77. On the vote for people there will be a contest with only 5 penguins remaining, and then every penguin votes for one of them, only tour guides can do that, thats how the peoples goverment works. (Note: Whoever's helping me edit this, thanks for the big help. It's nice that you contributed to my section and find out more on the protest). Hit Servers (As of April 20th) Already hit servers(these are servers that are unsafe to visit for both Members and Nonmembers): Belly Slide,Deep snow,Iceberg,Bobsled,Auora,Crystal. Servers controlled by moderators(these are the servers where the moderators have managed the situation): Yukon,Big Surf,Zipline. Servers controlled by protesters(these are the servers that may be dangerous, especially for members) : Avalanche, Brumby. But on a happy note, a penguin is PROTESTING to have no more war.But Billybob might still be in danger.Due to the fact the protest is ongoing. But billybob is not suspended anymore he is also will be at the meeting.Billybob is now in serious danger, becuse of Master Talias cloning machine. Members have been threatening Nonmembers with hacks. On Yukon Server, Penguins have began saying: "All hail Billybob"! Category:Club Penguin Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins Category:Items Category:Penguins Category:Misc. Merchandise